The present invention relates to a stand-up bedside hoisting apparatus including legs that enable the whole hoisting apparatus to stably stand up without the need of being fixedly mounted to a wall or floor, so that the apparatus may be conveniently relocated when a sickbed is moved to a different place as needed.
A bedside hoisting apparatus is conventionally designed to fixedly mount to a wall or floor adjacent to one side of a sickbed to assist moving of an ill abed patient or an aged person between the sickbed and a wheelchair or other medical equipment either in a hospital or at home. Thus, a bedside hoisting apparatus not only enables a bedside attendant to take care and move the patient or the aged in an energy-saving manner, but also protects the patient or the aged against injury or impact in the course of moving.
All the currently available bedside hoisting apparatus are wall-mount type. That is, these bedside hoisting apparatus are fixedly mounted to a wall or floor and have the advantage of compact volume to occupy only a small room. However, the hoisting apparatus are immovable once they are mounted to the wall or floor. To protect the patient and the aged from impact and falling, the bedside hoisting apparatus must have strong structure and be firmly attached to the wall or the floor to safely support the weight of the patient or the aged. In many developed countries, such as the United States, only a certified professional is allowed to install the wall-mount type bedside hoisting apparatus.
When the sickbed is to be moved to a different place, the bedside hoisting apparatus has to be dismounted from the wall or the floor and re-mounted on a wall or floor in the vicinity of the relocated sickbed by the certified professional. It is time-consuming to do so and would increase the user's burden.